civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Yaghan (Masémikensh)
The Yaghan led by Masémikensh is a custom civilization mod by Grant, with contributions from Senshi. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Yaghan' The Yaghan are one of the indigenous peoples of the Southern Cone, who are regarded as the southernmost peoples in the world. Their traditional territory includes the islands south of Isla Grande de Tierra del Fuego, extending their presence into Cape Horn. They have been there for more than 10,000 years. In the 19th century, they were known as Fuegians by the English-speaking world, but the term is now avoided as it can refer to any of the several indigenous peoples of Tierra del Fuego. (For instance, the Selk'nam inhabited the northeastern part of Tierra del Fuego.) Some are reputed to still speak the Yaghan language (also known as Yámana), which is considered to be a language isolate; however, most speak Spanish. As of 2017, Cristina Calderón, who lives in Chile territory, is known as the last full-blooded Yaghan and last native speaker of the Yaghan language. The Yaghan were traditionally nomads and hunter-gatherers. They traveled by canoes between islands to collect food: the men hunted sea lions, while the women dove to collect shellfish. Yaghans share a series of similarities with the more northern tribes of Chonos and Alacalufe. These are a traditional canoe-faring hunther-gatherers lifestyle as well as shared physical traits such as being of short stature, being long-headed and having a "low face". Despite these similarities, their languages were completely different. 'Masémikensh' Masémikensh was a shaman and a teacher of the Yamana in one of their last settlements, in Puerto Mejillones, or Assif to the Yaghan. He worked with the úshipin or foreigner Martin Gusinde, a Spanish priest and writer who had come to understand their heathen way of life, not to destroy it. In Assif, Masémikensh was known to conduct the Yaghan ceremony of Cheijaus, a rite of initiation where young Yamana understood their status in their community and learned the expectations surrounding marriage, love and honor. A true school of customs, norms and knowledge necessary for the survival of the community the Chiejaus taught a fundamental principle to the life of Yaghan canoeists: "We, men and women, must first of all be good and useful to the community". Every five years, Chiejaus was performed, to which the young adolescents went. Recorded in 1923, this was the last teaching and the last Cheijaus that was celebrated in Yaghan history, as a few years later, all of the Yaghan were either to die off from starvation or disease, or to be moved to a penal settlement in the Falklands. 'Dawn of Man' "Your teachings reverb across the islands, great teacher Masémikensh, for your people know that your exile will soon be over. For thousands of years, your people lived a lifesyle unlike any other, thiriving and building a rich tradition in the harshest of conditions, crafting canoes to traverse webs of islands and valleys in search of fish, kelp and sea lions, building a nomadic existence that endured while others blossomed and withered. Driven to the uttermost part of the earth by your neighbours, you found a way to find favour once again with the creator. But it was not to last, as with the arrival of the foreigners calling themselves civilized and Christian, disease and misery swept your noble families, decimating the Yaghan until there was only you, and a few hundred others. However, you saw that while you were alive yet, you could find a common bond with the Christians and found a way to spread the ancient rites of the Yaghan through teachings. Your most loyal follower, a man called Martin Gusinde, gave your teachings a voice for the whole world to hear. Your death was the end the Yaghan as a people, and today, only a few remain. But these ways are changing, great teacher. As the grip of European culture loosens, your descendents are founding new communities and spreading your word once more. They revere you not only as a symbol of the past but as pathway to the future. Will you heed the call of Watauinewa and return to your ancestral lands? Will you teach the rites of the Yaghan to a world eager for change? Can you build a civilization that can stand the Test of Time?" 'Introduction: '"Welcome, úshipin, to the lands of the Yamana. Watauinewa greets you with caution, for they know that strangers to our land have brought nothing but ruin." 'Defeat: '"I have been defeated in body, but not in spirit. Even it comes down to the last woman or man, the Yamana will live on." Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support Full Credits List *Creator, SQL, XML, Lua, Art: Grant *Music: Jelle Proost (Peace), Kenos (War) *Civ Alpha: Senshi Category:Polar Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders